Atom Woman
Atom Woman (Nicole "Nikki" Prescott Reynolds) is a member of the X-Men and the beloved wife of Mutant X. 'Origin' Nicole was born on March 15, 1989 to Nancy and Daniel Prescott in Detroit, Michigan. She grew up in a poor neighborhood next to a large nuclear power plant. One day when she was out at night with one of her friends; she was dared to drink the nuclear polluted water that was behind her home; so she did and that led to her becoming hospitalized for 2 weeks. At the same time her mutation started to develope in the form of nuclear power. 2 weeks later the same nuclear power plant started melting down; no one could stop it. By this time Nikki felt something that she never did before she drank the water and so she walked into the plant and absorbed the energy around her in order to keep it from killing others. 1993-1999 By 1993; Charles Xavier discovered her and offered her a place at his institute in New York. She accepted the offer and arrived that same year. For the next 6 years; she was trained and educated among other mutants; then by 1999, Nicole met and fell deeply in love with Mutant X. 2000s By the 2000s; Nicole and Mutant X became so romantically involved that they decided to marry. Once they married; they spent their honeymoon in Hawaii. Later on; she would discover that she was pregnant with their first child. She eventually gave birth to their first son Kyle. Soon after she gave birth to another son named Scott and then 2 fraternal twin daughters named Jennifer and Crystal. Mutant Rights When she heard her husband was to make a speech to the United Nations; Nicole supported him all the way. She and him later attended lunch with the Commander-In-Chief; however they were attacked by Emma Frost and her henchmen. She attacked Emma in order to get her to let go of the president and that led to her husband to subdue her and her henchmen. She later was at the signing and ratification of the Mutant Rights Enforcement Act even Edward Kelly was arrest for his actions 'Powers & Abilities' *'Nucleokinesis:' Nicole's genetic mutation manifested when she was young and as a result of drinking nuclear radiated water, her physical powers began to emerge. Her powers enable her to generate and manipulate any known radioactive substances. She can even use such a substance as a weapon against her enemies. Her nucleokinetic powers also make her skin able to hold in the bio-nuclear mutation that she possesses so that no others succumb to nuclear radiation poisoning. **''Superhuman Strength:'' Nicole's Nucleokinetic powers have caused her to become physically stronger and therefore can lift tons over her head. ***''Superhuman Durability:'' Because of her superhuman Strength, Nicole's body can take a lot of abuse whenever she's physically injured. ***''Superhuman Stamina:'' Her strength has also enhanced her stamina so that she doesn't go down easy and therefore can stay longer in a fight much longer than most beings. **''Heat Manipulation:'' The Nuclear radiation she emits is powerful enough to give her internally generated heat. Nicole can use such a power to shoot intense beams of heat which can either be small or large. ***''Heat Vision:'' Nicole's heat manipulation powers enable her to emit visible green beams of intense heat from her eyes. **''Flight:'' Because of the fact that nuclear radiation can emit an electromagnetic pulse, Nicole's body can manipulate an electromagnetic field to manipulate the gravitational pull of the Earth and therefore defy it. **''Accelerated Healing:'' Nicole's nuclear radiation has given her an ability to heal within a faster span of time than that of the average human. ***''Foreign Body Resistence:'' The nucleokinetic powers possessed by Nicole, make her completely and totally resistant to all known diseases and even drugs. ***''Immortality:'' A unique factor of Nicole is that she cannot die. Whether it be old age or being killed, Nicole's healing factor keeps her from dying. 'Weaknesses' *'Lead:' Nicole's nucleokinetic powers are known to have a major weakness and that would be the usage of lead. Her powers are based on radioactive materials and in turn the only thing that stop her from using her powers is lead shielding. 'Weapons & Equipment' Nicole doesn't usually carry weapons; however her suit has been modified by her husband in order to keep her alive on the battlefield. 'Trivia' *Nicole's first name came from the stepsister of Bastion Bux in the critically panned film "The Neverending Story 3: Escape From Fantasia". Her last name Prescott came from the last name of the female protagonist Sydney Prescott in the Wes Craven film franchise "Scream". Category:X-Men Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Secord Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Category:Homo Superior